Oral pH
1: Choi JE, Loke C, Waddell JN, Lyons KM, Kieser JA, Farella M. Continuous measurement of intra-oral pH and temperature: development, validation of an appliance and a pilot study. J Oral Rehabil. 2015 Aug;42(8):563-70. doi: 10.1111/joor.12294. Epub 2015 Mar 21. PubMed PMID: 25809398. 2: Urban EH, Mannan RW. The potential role of oral pH in the persistence of Trichomonas gallinae in Cooper's Hawks (Accipiter cooperii). J Wildl Dis. 2014 Jan;50(1):50-5. doi: 10.7589/2012-12-322. Epub 2013 Oct 25. PubMed PMID: 24171574. 3: Lindquist B, Lingström P, Fändriks L, Birkhed D. Influence of five neutralizing products on intra-oral pH after rinsing with simulated gastric acid. Eur J Oral Sci. 2011 Aug;119(4):301-4. doi: 10.1111/j.1600-0722.2011.00841.x. PubMed PMID: 21726291. 4: Davidovich E, Aframian DJ, Shapira J, Peretz B. A comparison of the sialochemistry, oral pH, and oral health status of Down syndrome children to healthy children. Int J Paediatr Dent. 2010 Jul;20(4):235-41. doi: 10.1111/j.1365-263X.2010.01045.x. PubMed PMID: 20536584. 5: Gross V. Oral pH-modified release budesonide for treatment of inflammatory bowel disease, collagenous and lymphocytic colitis. Expert Opin Pharmacother. 2008 May;9(7):1257-65. doi: 10.1517/14656566.9.7.1257. Review. PubMed PMID: 18422482. 6: Viswanath L, Bhanumathi G, Reddy BK, Prabhakaran PS. Oral pH changes due to salivary gland irradiation during radiation therapy of oral and head and neck cancer. Indian J Dent Res. 2004 Oct-Dec;15(4):137-8. PubMed PMID: 16035642. 7: Andus T, Gross V, Caesar I, Schulz HJ, Lochs H, Strohm WD, Gierend M, Weber A, Ewe K, Schölmerich J; German/Austrian Budesonide Study Group. Replacement of conventional glucocorticoids by oral pH-modified release budesonide in active and inactive Crohn's disease: results of an open, prospective, multicenter trial. Dig Dis Sci. 2003 Feb;48(2):373-8. PubMed PMID: 12643618. 8: Moazzez R, Smith BG, Bartlett DW. Oral pH and drinking habit during ingestion of a carbonated drink in a group of adolescents with dental erosion. J Dent. 2000 Aug;28(6):395-7. PubMed PMID: 10856803. 9: Selimoglu MA, Selimoglu E, Kurt A. Nasal mucociliary clearance and nasal and oral pH in patients with insulin-dependent diabetes. Ear Nose Throat J. 1999 Aug;78(8):585-8, 590. PubMed PMID: 10485152. 10: Gross V, Andus T, Ecker KW, Raedler A, Loeschke K, Plauth M, Rasenack J, Weber A, Gierend M, Ewe K, Schölmerich J. Low dose oral pH modified release budesonide for maintenance of steroid induced remission in Crohn's disease. The Budesonide Study Group. Gut. 1998 Apr;42(4):493-6. PubMed PMID: 9616309; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1727061. 11: Caesar I, Gross V, Roth M, Andus T, Schmidt C, Raedsch R, Weber A, Gierend M, Ewe K, Schölmerich J. Treatment of active and postactive ileal and colonic Crohn's disease with oral pH-modified-release budesonide. German Budesonide Study Group. Hepatogastroenterology. 1997 Mar-Apr;44(14):445-51. PubMed PMID: 9164517. 12: Gross V, Andus T, Caesar I, Bischoff SC, Lochs H, Tromm A, Schulz HJ, Bär U, Weber A, Gierend M, Ewe K, Schölmerich J. Oral pH-modified release budesonide versus 6-methylprednisolone in active Crohn's disease. German/Austrian Budesonide Study Group. Eur J Gastroenterol Hepatol. 1996 Sep;8(9):905-9. PubMed PMID: 8889459. 13: Caesar I, Gross V, Roth M, Andus T, Schmidt C, Raedsch R, Weber A, Gierend M, Ewe K, Schölmerich J. Treatment of active Crohn's ileocolitis with oral pH-modified budesonide. Germany Budesonide Study Group. Z Gastroenterol. 1995 May;33(5):247-50. PubMed PMID: 7610691. 14: Kozlowski LT, Kleiman RM. Effects of oral pH on cigarette smoking. Pharmacol Biochem Behav. 1978 Oct;9(4):477-80. PubMed PMID: 32551. 15: Laudenbach P, Boumaza M, El-Nabbout S, Khanh-Trinh. of oral pH, a clinical test in current practice. Diagnostic significance. Actual Odontostomatol (Paris). 1974 Dec;(108):715-25. French. PubMed PMID: 4466337. 16: Mühlemann HR. Oral pH- and fluoride ion telemetry. Annu Meet Am Inst Oral Biol. 1969:121-33. PubMed PMID: 5261351. 17: Persia V, Luridiana N. drug therapy of pathologic processes in the mouth complicated by changes in the oral pH. Riv Ital Stomatol. 1968 Jan;23(1):103-16. Italian. PubMed PMID: 5240037.